Black blood Brothers
by destiny writter
Summary: After three years of peace and theres a new vamp in town and she is old and wise. Has she came to warn them or has she come to save them? Read to see what happens to them next. please read and review :) (this is a little supporting story written by my story partner crimson eyed wolf)


**_A/N_**** Hey guys, it me again, (for those who don't know me, I a writer who loves writing fanfics, and is competing with a friend to see who has better skills and can get the most reviews) and this time with a new story :), but this one not written by me. It written by another friend of min from school who's pen name is ****_crimson eyed wolf._**** This is her first fanfic, and she has been spending months righting it, and she would really like some feed back. If you guys like it enough, she said if you guys realy like her work, she willing to team up with me with her crazy, artistic, funny mind and help me brainstorm the stories. **

**Plz let me know if you want her to start on other story's, cause she has one for soul eater in mind (if you never seen it, it an awesome anime)**

**enjoy**

**_disclaimer_****: My friend and I don't own any of soul eater. **

After the patrol around the safe zone, Mika and Kotaro were on there way to see Sei the dragon lord.

"Kotaro"Mika asked "Yes Mika what do you need" he asked looking down with a smile.

"Do you smell something weird like blood and wet dog" she asked looking at him with a confused look. "yah a little but i betcha its nothing to worry about. we already checked the area and besides i would have sensed anoth-..." he said looking like he was in a trance. Looking ahead Mika saw two figures in the distance. One of them was on all fours and the other was on two. looking a little closer Kotaro saw a sword a very odd one indeed. "mika stay here i am going to get a closer look O.K" he said looking at her with a worried look. "O.K, but hurry" she said with a small voice.

Zoe was walking thru an ally with her companions Nauvoo and Levy. Nauvoo is a black wolf with a golden chain around his neck and blood red eyes. Levy is a golden bird with white mixed in with the gold, she has blue eyes and a chain around his neck too. Zoe is a Black Blood(vampire)a rare has silver hair and red eyes with blue flecks in them she also has a sword at her side just in case. She and her friends have just arrived in the safe zone yesterday and decided to explore around a little.

"Nauvoo do you think that it was a good idea to come here after all this time" Zoe asked looking around with aw it has been 17 years since shes been in the safe zone aegean. "yah I was a great idea because you can see the Lord Dragon and Lord sage aegean except they are both younger and Lord Sage used to be Lady Sage you know now" Levy butted in. no one can hear them because they are speaking telepathically. Zoe saw some movement in the distance and halted her friends. she told levy to take to the skies and she obeyed. zoe drawed her sword and got ready with Nauvoo. The attacker was a kowloon children and there were three of them and they looked hungry. using her vampire speed zoe ran and hit the first one dead center in the chest, instantly turned to ash. the other two charger and Nauvoo bit the second one in the neck until it stopped struggling and then it too turned to ash. the third kowloon child retreated for now. "do you think he will come back anytime soon" asked Nauvoo trying to see Levy, but never came from the skies. Zoe saw the third kowloon child and ran for it when it came into view she noticed it had blond hair and blue eyes and froze in place.

"Lord Sage" with that she bowed and then disappeared.

Zoe was at the park in one of the old apple trees sitting and munching on an apple. "do you think he saw my face"? she asked Nauvoo still chewing the apple and twirling her sword around her finger waiting for Levy to return. Meanwhile, Kotaro and mika ran back to Sei's house to call a meeting for the mysterious person with red eyes.(During the meeting) Kotaro told them about the girl and that all he could see were her eyes "you see the reason I am telling you this is because she had red eyes like Zelmen and a little bit blue like mine". Kotaro told the whole group. "Let me see you mind"Sei commanded Kotaro to sit down. "O.K" he said sitting down and falling into a dream state so that Sei could read his mind. "Just relax and concentrate on what you saw tonight" he said in a calm voice.

The girl charged towards Kotaro with astonishing speed. Her crimson-blue eyes were blazing with hatred. her short hair covering her face there was another figure moving in the distance a dog no a wolf ! Then there was a moment when he saw a bird flying it was like a golden torch... "I know her".

quickly snaping out of Kotaro's mind he was breathing hard and remembering in his past life at the kowloon break out she was the scientist who was about to make a cure for them but then the worst thing happened the building caught fire and created a giant explosion and she was never found in the rubble but she never was seen again. "oh my god shes alive there is still hope" he blurted out realizing that everyone was staring at him like what the hell. straightening up he said "every one i want you to do some research about the kowloon break out and find out as much as possible about the research faciliyties. I want you to also do some research on Zoe Elizabeth Angel too and what exactly she and her comrades experimented with." he said looking around the room. "Zalmen and Kotaro stay and everyone else please leave". after everyone left he explained what he meant by she is still alive. "Zoe and I were best friends before I died. but before I died there was an explosion and it was at the research facility that Zoe worked at. they told me everyone made it out except not everyone was accounted for she was missing". he explained that she was the head of a group of people who were trying to make a cure for Kowloon children and she was so close that the king found out and killed her and her work by blowing up the building, or so he thought the king had killed her in the explosion. "so she was a friend or a friend friend" asked Zalmen smirking. Sei blushed and said "thats not the point the point is that she finished the work and used it on her self so now she is an entirely different breed of black blood do you understand now". he said out of breath from the explanation. "Zalmen i want you to get to her before she gets caught or even killed because she has all the answers... Oh and she might not be easy to be cach." he went on but before Zalmen could complain Sei left and left him and Kotaro alone. "did he just say that she is tougher than me". Zelman asked before Kotaro started laughing so hard that he was crying on the floor. "what are you laughing at? if she's tougher than me she's tougher than you". and with that he stopped laughing and looked up at him. "yah so i was a girl in my previous life and i was still tougher than you so hahahahahahahahaha".he said with a smile and then walked out of the room. "oh great i got to go get her hmmmmmmm." hes said while he was walking out of the room.

Zoe was sleeping in her tree while Nauvoo was watching out for strangers or enemies in the forest. Zoe was struggling in the and moaning and with a shout she woke up and looked around and let her vision clear. Her throat felt like sandpaper."oh no not now i just got ." she said and fell out of the tree, her head was spinning and she could barely get up. "i can't drink blood i can't Nauvoo i will kill someone and you know it". she said exhausted she could hardly breath. "Nauvoo get me to the house and fast please".with that she passed out.

2 hours later

Zoe woke up to find herself in her basement chained up and still a little dizzy, the fake blood helps a little but not much like the real stuff. "Nauvoo". she said in her mind using the telepathic connection she and Nauvoo and Levy have. "oh my god Levy where's Levy did he come back yet". trying to pull out of the chains but failed. breathing hard she called for Nauvoo aegean this time with her real voice. walking down the stairs was a tall male figure. "do you have to yell so loud im right up stairs ya know". he said with a yahn "No my brother has not come home yet. i'm starting to worry its been almost five hours. and you are getting more aggressive when i give you the blood, you need to drink the real stuff". he said while unchaining her from the wall. she collapsed but caught herself. "oh and theres some one here to see you i don't know how he found us but he has the same eyes like you but only the red part not the blue more like mine". he said helping zoe up the stairs at the top she walked by herself with her sword at her side. "Hello Zelman nice to see you again".with an enthusiastic tone in her voice along with some anger hidden behind her sweet nice voice. Nauvoo was now in his wolf form. "how do you know each other? was he the one the call crimsoned eyed Zelmen". wided eyed Nauvoo looked a Zalmen with a face of confused wonder. "How do you know my name i have yet to introduce myself ya know". he said looking her up and down then eying the sword "cut to the chase why did you follow Nauvoo sent trail here and why do you want me". Zoe said in a firm voice calm and even. "I was sent her to get you by the lord dragon you should know him". he said with a smirk on his face. blushing a little zoe said "I will not fight you because i am too weak to right now but in the morning we leave so i bid you good evening Zelmen". she said with a blaze of what he thought was hunger shoot through her eyes. "when was the last time you fed Zoe. you look a little parched". he said getting up and walking towards Zoe. She held her ground and her grip on her sword tightened "get back or I will kill you with one swipe you know." she said baring her teeth. they were longer than his but shorter at the same time. With another step he closed the gap between the she was a foot away and her eyes were bluer and she was pulling out her sword but he dodged she swiped again and nicked his arm with the blade. It sizzled and she was smiling he healed instantly but noticed there was a mark. "what the..." before he could finish she swiped at his head and again he dodged with a really fast movement she kicked him and he went flying out the back window of her house. "now leave me alone and worry about your self". she said with a growl and almost collapsed but caught herself on her sword "BLOOD" it ran thru her head "no no no NO" she said in her head. Zalman was gone now and she was in her bed not able to get to sleep. "Levy we need to find him" she said trying to get up but failed, Nauvoo told her not you're too weak you need to sleep.

Zalman was in pain he could still see the mark were Zoe had hit him. walking in to the apartment it was I hope i'm not waking them up. he knocked and the door opened and there was Jiro. "can i please come in please. noticing the mark were the sleeve was cut and he looked kind of dazed "Ah sure but not unless you tell me what happened". he said looking amused and with an eyebrow up trying to figure what he was looking at. "fine but don't laugh deal" holding out his hand "Deal, come in". Jiro said moving out of the way. they walked over to a couch in the living room. trying to sit down Zelme groaned in pain when he sat down. Jiro looked amused "what the hell happened to you tonight" he asked.

"you want the whole story or a brief description on what happened"? he asked leaning back on the couch. "tell me the whole story, start to end".. Zalman told him the whole story about the last few days and Zoe. "you mean to tell me you got beat up by a girl and she still was weak from the lack of feeding and she almost attacked Mika and Kotaro.. he said trying to hold in a laugh. "Yes an no she knew who he was just barely hitting him if he did get hit then he would have a mark like this one." Zelman said pointing to the mark on his arm. " and she also said that she would meet me at the park in the morning, what time is it". he said trying to get up. "it 7:00 why do you ask". asked Jiro "damit im late i got to go tell mimiko not to go to seis house not for a while o.k and you meet me there in an hour got it". he said pausing before going out the door and you might want to talk to kotaro about her.

Slowly getting up and finding a snoring dog by her side chuckling a little and slowly getting out of bed making sure not to wake up Nauvoo. going to the kitchen she got out the blood packets (not real blood her own recipe) she finished 4 packets before she felt her strength starting to return,after her fifth packet she was satisfied. Writing a note that she would be going to see Sei and sh would be taking two swords so he would not get worried if woke up to find her gone.

once at the park she sat under a tree chewing on an apple when a figure appeared in front of her "are you ready yet"? Zalman asked looking down at her with a smile and a flash of amusement. "yah yah yah hold you horses let me finish my breakfast O.K and no nauvoo is not here. and have you seen a big golden bird flying around because i'm missing one and hes been gone since the night I met Kotaro when those damn kowloon children attacked me". Zoe said while getting up and feeling a little light headed "I guess those damn packets didn't work as long as i hoped they would" she mentally said to herself. "no and how did you know that was kotaro that night and how many kowloon children were their"? he asked stepping closer to her "ah there were five I killed four and the last one got away and I could tell by the hair and the eyes they were the same as lady sage". zoe said stepping away and bumping into the the tree behind her. "we should get going dontcha think its getting late"? she said disappearing and reappearing behind Zelman with one of her swords in his back knocking him into the tree "nice but i'm faster" with that he went behind her and pinned her against the tree and she tried to pull away but she was getting weaker and weaker the more she uses her supernatural powers. "when was the last time you fed"? he asked. their faces inches apart "this morning why do you ask"? she said turning her head so he could not do anything to her. "that last move took a lot out of you didn't it . you need to feed properly or you will die". he said with a hint of concern in his voice. bitting his wrist so that the red liquid rolled down it. "drink it or you will starve".he said still holding her arms up against the tree "NO i will not drink it let me go or i will have to hurt you".she said struggling to get away. "Hahahaha I don't think you could hurt me in that state. if you wont except my offer then fine I guess that means I will have to force you to drink". When he said that he put his wrist in his mouth and pulled it back out forcing his mouth upon hers and forcing her to drink his blood. It felt like molten lava going down her throat. she tried to move but she felt her strength returning and she felt like she was going to lose control again but she just stayed her normal self. She felt him pull away and look at her.

"I that did the trick". he said looking her up and down "since when did your hair have red and blue streaks in it? and your eyes they changed too. They are two colors now." he said still close to her she noticed her hair was now down past her waist. "I've always looked this way, its just that I Haven't had a proper meal were I haven't lost control. I made a substitute for the real huh." she said turning her head away blushing a little feeling stupid for telling him this much already. "no its not stupid but why are you so scared of drinking blood"? he asked looking at her in the eyes "I've killed people lots of people and i couldn't control myself for weeks i killed innocent people, Levy and Nauvoo they almost died because of me". she said. She couldn't stop the word just fell out of her mouth. He couldn't help but wipe the tear that escaped away and kiss her time she didn't try to pull away so he let her hands go and wrapped his arms around her waist and she just stood there shocked and then put her arms around his neck and she pulled away and put her forehead against his. '"We should get going or they will start to worry that I won't come and see him again i sure wouldn't want my little brother to wait for me". she said pulling away and picking up the sword that she dropped "your little brother"he asked looking dumbfounded at her "actually hes not my real brother but we grew up together so we are brother and sister plus Levy and Nauvoo". she said walking away. She was so much sexier now. Was it because he gave her his blood or did she always look this way. Her hair looked like blue flames in the wind. "ah wait up you don't even know the way". he said running towards her "I don't have to wait you are faster or are you to slow now that I have regained some of my strength"? He heard in his head "What, how are you able to do that you're not my fledgling.".he said with his own voice. "i was always able to read your mind but you were not listening to my voice and thats how i got so much info about the safe zone". she said still walking but slower so he could catch up. She turned around to find him staring at her. She blushed some more and kept on walking. "So how long have you been a black blood". he asked her in a curious voice and trying to break the silence. "ah I think 19 years now why do you ask how long has it been for you"? she said looking up at him. "ah oh wow I think its been 25 years since i changed It could be longer but i don't know". he said taking a peek at her beautiful eyes then smiling and blushing "shit" he cursed to himself I never blush why now.

"I think we are here".Zoe said stopping and looking at a tall building with a dragon on the gate. "Yep this is the place". he said stopping next to her "you won't hurt anyone will you"? he said eyeing the two swords at her side. "no at least not if there kowloon children then now but if they do anything hasty the yes i will hurt them but not kill only enough damage to knock them out". she said looking away at the building "I wouldn't let them touch you anyway ya know you are now mine. you do know the laws right"? zelman asked looping his arms around his waist so that she faced him and he planted a kiss on her soft lips. " I know now". she said wrapping her arms around his neck "we should go in and get this over with Nauvoo is probably starting to worry." she finished and lightly pushed away and walked towards the building. once opening the front doors zelman couldn't keep Zoe close enough. The boys were swarming all over her. one boy she looked like she was about to kill. "Finally were here". walking into the room they found Sei sitting on a couch next to Jiro they both jumped when they walked into the room. "hello i'm back and Jiro this is Zoe and Zoe this id Jiro AKA the silver blade." he said to the two boys on the couch looking wide eyed at each other. "Sei do you remember me or haven't you gained all your memories back yet. and Jiro its an honor to meet you I hope you and I can see who is better at the sword. oh yah did you bring anyone in particular with you."? She said after a long minute of silence. "Yes i remember you why wouldn't I, after all I am your little brother." Sei said looking away and blushing. Jiro finally said " Nice to meet you too and i will kill you if we go head to did you mean by anyone in particular and what the hell little brother siblings you never told us this."Jiro said looking at Sei and back to Zoe back to Sei "Well actually we grew up together so we started to call each other brother and sister". Sei explained. "that reminds me do you remember the promise we made the day before my building exploded". Zoe asked Sei. "ah yah the one about the perfect sword and in return I gave you a...Oh no you didn't please say you didn't make it". Sei said looking a little scared. " oh yes I did and its not the best its the second to best sword that i created. the best one is to my right and yours is right here." Zoe showed them the two swords one was silver with a jade green handle with a little gold lace in it that was Seis and the one to the left was Zoes. Her swords blade was silver, but looked like it was tinted blue and the handle was blue

(BOTH SWORDS ARE AT THE BOTTOM OF PAGE). "what do you think it took me 4 ½ years to make and the other all three of us to find the right materials plus a way to shape it the weight is a problem though. My sword took 5 ½ years to make 1 year longer than yours and no sleep and the worlds rarest metals and gems that harm the black bloods the most and you don't owe me $100,000,000,000 since I am giving you the second best sword there is." after her explaining about the swords all three boys looked at her and back at Sei. "you were going to pay her that much for a sword that is probably a fake and how do you know that it even works"? Jiro said going to pick up the llamas de los demonios but before he could touch it zoe quickly picked up and said " list to me all of you if you touch this sword you will hurt your self so badly that it will take years for you to heal and even then you will still have a scar do you understand.I have the only cure and so little of it that if you do get hurt I will not heal your wounds. You can only pick up Seis swor got it." She said in a voice she rarely talked in so they would understand her an heed her warning. all three were looking at her in a surprised way that she didn't think they understand what she was talking about. "Do you have a jail or a place you keep and torchure kowloon children"? she walked out of the room and got a Kowloon child out of the dungeon and brought him back within a few seconds. "I will show you what i mean that it will hurt you guys". she said with an angry tone but there was a bit of sadness in her voice "give the sword to the Kowloon and show us what the sword can or can't do."Jiro said with an irritated voice. Zoe gave the Kowloon child the sword and the Kowloon didn't move but after a few seconds you could hear a sizzling sound and he dropped the sword and screamed holding his hand he fell to the ground. All you could see was a very blistered hand and there were black lines that were supposed to be his guy was in so much pain he fainted and fell to the ground. "he won't die will he or is he already dead." Jiro asked in a very shocked tone of voice. "Do you wish for me to take him back or finish him here and put out of his misery Sei". Zoe asked holding her sword in her hand looking at Sei with a face of sorrow. "take him back to his jail cell and get one of the guards to bandage him up carefully and keep a close eye on the wound and see what happens". Sei told Jiro not looking at him but at the teen on the floor. "o.k" Jiro could hardly get the words out "I think that me and Kotaro are going to go home to see Mimmi and Mika" they both walked out of the room. finally Zoe spoke up "I am sorry if I scared all of you I never wanted to show you guys what mine could do but i have no idea what yours does Sei it is only fit to your DNA so all i could do to it was dust it and the others at home. I also didn't tell you there are four swords in all but i have only two to show you for now. I must be goi..". Before she could finish Sei said "You will be staying with Zelman for tonight and its a command not a request so please listen to me this once." Zoe could not protest to that so she bowed and said. "fine I will stay with him only if you try out your sword first." with that Sei picked up his sword and swung it around a little. then there was a blast and it sent zoe and Zelman Flying backward into the wall behind them. "oh my are you guys o.k I Didn't mean it , it did that on its own." he said hesitating "Its fine you are now the new owner of Dragón de Jade". Zoe said getting up and feeling a sharp pain in her side. She put her hand down she felt her shirt was a little wet. she noticed that a piece of glass dug its way into her side. "Damit were in the hell did the glass come from"? zoe said trying to pull out shard of glass that was in her side. Zelman seeing what she was talking about got up and ran to her side and helped her. Zelman pulled out the shard of glass and put it on the ground. "Sei where did the glass come from there is none in this room," Zelman said looking at Zoe in a concerned way. "the night of the explosion I got cut by the glass i threw at the wall and it hit me in the side that same piece". Sei said with a smile on his face looking at his sword in hand. "thank you zoe this is the best present anyone has ever given me". Sei said in a five year olds voice coming to give zoe a hug zelman stopped him and pointed down to zoes wound. "why hasn't it healed yet"? asked Sei pulling up her shirt just enough to see the gash in her side. "I am so sorry". he said in a sad voice. "it because i need to drink some blood soon." zoe said looking a little tired "I am giving you that sword to keep so keep it safe and don't touch mine if you do use a cloth or a heavy material to pick it up. O.K DO NOT TOUCH IT". was all she said before Zelman picked her up and she tried to stand but the piece of glass cut deeper than she thought "dammit how big was that piece of glass and how come I was the only one who got cut by glass?" she said holding her side with her hand and leaning against the wall. "can you get me llamas de los demonios please." zoe said pointing to the sword, zelman went over and grabbed a blanket to wrap the sword with. He grabbed the handle and brought it over to Zoe and when she grabbed it a Blue flame engolfed it and started t crawl up her arm. She quqly let go and said. "Hide that sword and I will come get it later and if i come in here alone don't ask questions just give it to me got it. Don't ask questions why but do it." she said getting up ignoring the pain in her side and walking out with a limp. Zalman grabbed her waist and put his head under her arm and helped her to her house and then she would show him the other swords she has created over the years. "let me get my key and go in the kitchen open the fridge there should be some blood in there if you would like." she said walking off up the stairs to her bathroom. "now where did I put the medical supplie." looking around she found them in her cupboard. Wrapping the bandage around her midsection Zoe walked down stairs to the living room with the key to notice a note on the coffee table

"Going to find Levy I will be back around midnight -Nauvoo-". looking at the clock zoe noticed that it was already 2:30AM looking around for the light switch she turned on the lights and ran to a bookshelf Ignoring Zelman she pulled out a book that said "The odyssey" when she did that the shelf flung open and revealed a secret passageway. "Wow now that is amazing" chasing after Zoe Zelman looked around the cavern with aw "sweet how long did it take for you to build this place?" Zelan said looking at were all the weapons were and a giant arena in the middle of the cave. "it took about a year to clean it up and place everything down here plus all the weapons were either imported, bought or I created." she said looking back and to the far end of the cave revealing a gold inscription on the wall and in the middle was a hole she put the key in the middle and twisted it around three times and pop there was another entrance and zoe entered it

"stay here." she said walking down and disappearing. a few minutes passed and she came back up wearing a black trench coat and a black hat with two swords at her side and one was black-red and the other was a White like . holding out the White sword she said take it and so I took it. after he took it after a few minutes . "oh my god my arm feels like its on fire. should I let it go its burning my hand." Zelman asked holding his arm "hold it until the burning goes away then you should be fine." after she said that the pain eased and the once white sword was now red that slowly changed like the sunset all the hilt of the sword "Its a temporary sword for now but try not to lose it please." she said looking a little worried "lets go he didn't get that far. We could get to him faster if I didnt get that stupid piece of glass in my side but you can't change the past now can we." she said holding some bandage in one hand and unwrapping with the other. "ah why don't I help you get that off". and with that zelman grabbed the bandage and slowly pulled it off. it was covered in blood but not as much as before. "ouch be careful with that. its still a little sore." she said trying not to looked at her wound and said "why don't you stay here and heal, tell me where he is and I will go get them both. You are still a little too weak right now unless you will let me give you my blood." he said re wrapping her wound with fresh cloth "ah no thank you I've had enough of your blood dontcha think." she said taking the bandage and finished wrapping the wound. with one shove she went back into the wall "ah hu you are too stubborn to admit you are weak right now." he said pulling his shirt down a little to reveal his neck and vein she fell to the ground and could hear her heart beating in her felt her hunger rise "No I can't I will kill you." she said bumping into the wall behind her. He stepped closer to her and she felt her fangs come out to their true size. "get away from me, I SAID GET AWAY FROM ME." zoe said launching herself at him with the sword at her side now in her hand zoe sliced at him each time dodging swiftly and easily. Her eyes were blazing with hatred and hunger. Zelman kept moving back Zoe got something out of her pocket and threw it at him. it was a dagger. "save all your toys for the real fight but not on me. deal I won't try to give you my blood any more and we are losing precious time just standing here and there is some one here"zoe said looking at the steps.

skipping ahead a little(Lot)

The next Day

Zoe woke up feeling a little sore but she noticed that she was in a dark room. when she tried to get up she found an arm tightly wrapped around her waist. looking over she saw a sleeping figure right next to her. "oh no" she whispered and with that she looked back over to see two red eyes looking at tried to get up again but he tightened his grip on her. "where do you think your going"? Zelman said nuzzling her neck, sending a shiver down zoes spine. "how did i get here and who are you" she asked looking over her shoulder and found that he was still looking at her with his blazing red eyes. she was blushing a little and tried to get away then he was on top her facing down here then she was really blushing. "ah what are you doing get off of me WHO ARE YOU". she said while he was trying to hold her down. "you don't recognize me" the mystery man said with a sad voice to push him away but he had her arms pinned down on either side of her. His mouth was skinning against her neck getting ready to bite down. She was really struggling to get up but he had a tight grip on her. "why are you doing this"? she managed to get

her t Zoes Sword (llamas de los demonios)-(flames of the demons)

****

Seis Sword (Dragón de Jade)-(Jade Dragon)


End file.
